


Flowers for Keiichi-kun

by Mantis21



Category: Higurashi no Naku Koro ni | Higurashi When They Cry
Genre: F/M, I swear, Just a sweet romance story, Would I Lie to You?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:27:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27977346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mantis21/pseuds/Mantis21
Summary: Rena decides to bring some flowers home with her, to give to her beloved Keiichi-kun.
Relationships: Maebara Keiichi/Ryuuguu Rena
Kudos: 12





	Flowers for Keiichi-kun

There was melody in the forest. The buzzing song of the cicadas on the trees found a rhythmic partner in the gentle humming of Rena Ryugu.

Rena was on the ground, her knees digging into the soil, humming absentmindedly as she picked the flowers. They had caught her eye as she walked down the dirt path that cut the forest in half, and when she saw those beautiful orange and pink petals, she just knew she had to take the flowers home!

A wide smile sat between two red cheeks as she plucked the last flower from the earth.

Standing up now, she spun in a little circle, her long white dress flowing with her. A playful giggle escaped her lips when she stopped and brought the flowers to her nose to smell. She sighed blissfully as she inhaled their wonderful scent.

“Keiichi-kun would love these.”

Her cheeks flushed scarlet when she heard herself say that aloud. She squeaked out a gasp and touched her face. It felt so strange to say, even now—Keiichi-kun was her boyfriend, sure, and he had been her boyfriend for weeks, but it still felt unreal, and it felt silly to want to present him with flowers. Wasn’t that the man’s job anyway? And would he even like flowers?

“It doesn’t matter,” decided Rena with a shrug. She beamed. “Keiichi-kun would bring me flowers if he saw them on his way home, so I will too! Oh, that reminds me—I need to get home now.”

The long shadow she cast in the light of the setting sun was all the more proof of that.

She swiftly dusted her knees off and broke into a speed-walk down the trail. Not in the direction of the village, but in the direction of her new home, deeper into the woods. It took some time, but she was able to reach her new home before the sun fully disappeared behind the horizon. It was a small house—more a hut or a cabin than anything—but that was okay, because small houses were so cuuuuuuuuute!

She reached for the door handle with her free hand, but stopped for a quick moment to scratch her itchy neck. Then she wrapped her hand around the knob and opened the door.

“Keiichi-kun, I’m home!”

And there, sitting in front of her in an old wooden chair, was Keiichi. For some strange reason she didn’t understand, the look that flashed in his eyes when he saw her wasn’t delight or love...it looked more like fear than anything else.

It was probably nothing. Just her eyes playing tricks on her.

“Keiichi-kun.” Rena brought a chair over to him, sitting down by his side. Her cheeks slightly flushed, she looked away from him, abashed, and held up the flowers to his face. “I, uh, found these flowers in the forest and, uh...I-I thought you might like them.”

She held them out for him to receive, until she remembered his hands were tied up. Whoops, silly her, she forgot about that. She dropped the flowers in his lap and gingerly pulled the gag in his mouth out. Keiichi instantly inhaled a large gulp of air, and started breathing in and out like he had just resurfaced from nearly drowning.

_Oh, that’s adorable,_ Rena thought. _Even after all this time, he’s so shy to be near me, he can’t even breathe. So cute, my Keiichi-kun is~_

“Keiichi-kun, do you like the flowers?” she asked in a high-pitched chirp.

“Rena, please...what the fuck are y—”

“Keiichi-kun, do you like the flowers?” she repeated. She was still smiling, but her voice was sterner.

His pupils dilated. He coughed lightly, to clear his throat, then said, “Y-yeah. I l-like the flowers.”

Rena was visibly elated to hear it. “Oh, I knew you would!” She launched herself at him, wrapping him up in a big warm hug and buried her face in his broad shoulder. She couldn’t see his face, but she was sure he was loving it as much as she was.

But being this close to him, she realized he smelled horrible. “Keiichi-kun,” she said playfully, pulling herself away from him, “you smell horrible.”

Keiichi looked away, embarrassed. Rena looked him over; his shirt was visibly stained with sweat, and his pants were grimy.

“Oh, Keiichi-kun...do you not know how to shower?”

His head shot back, turning redder by the millisecond. “It’s not my fault!” he shouted. “How am I supposed to take a bath if you keep me tied up all day like this?!”

Rena just shook her head. “Seriously, we’ve been together for weeks, and you still haven’t figured it out...”

“Wait, weeks? Did you say...weeks?”

“Yes. Weeks.” A dangerous look of emptiness flashed in her pupils. “Did I say something wrong? Have we not been dating for weeks?”

Keiichi swallowed, his Adam’s apple bobbing. Realizing he was wrong, he corrected himself: “No, you’re right. It’s been weeks since I...I became your b-boyfriend.”

“And since I became your girlfriend!” said Rena happily. “And even though you have the hygiene of a shaggy dog on the streets, I don’t regret a single moment! I love you, Keiichi-kun.”

“And I love you too, Rena,” said Keiichi. He did _NOT_ stutter or look uneasy when he said that. He said it perfectly! “And I know you love me a lot, Rena, b-but you know one way you could show me that you do?”

“Hmm? More than the flowers?”

Keiichi nodded. “Maybe...you could untie me? That would show me that you love me a lot.”

For a moment, Rena seemed to consider it. She tapped her chin, envisioning herself letting her boyfriend free. But ultimately she shook her head. “Sorry, Keiichi-kun,” she said, “but I have to keep you tied up here. It’s the only way to keep you safe.”

“Safe? Safe from who?”

A dark shadow passed over Rena’s face.

“Mion,” she hatefully spat.

“Mion?”

“I’ve seen how she looks at you,” said Rena. Her neck started itching again, so she began scratching aggressively at it. “I know she’s in love with you. And so are Rika and Satoko, those little whores. But Mion is the worst one. She loves you the most—not as much as me, of course—and she’s dangerous, Keiichi-kun. She’ll hurt you, Keiichi-kun. When she realizes you’re in love with me, she’ll try to take you away. She’ll take you to a place in the woods where no one can find you and tie you up in a chair and never untie you, just so she can have you all to herself. I need to protect you, Keiichi-kun, because she’s crazy and she’ll hurt you.”

Keiichi stared at her, his mouth agape. Clearly he was in awe of how wonderful and thoughtful his girlfriend was, and working up the words to thank her for saving him from that snake Mion. But before he could verbalize his thanks...

A twig snapped in the darkness outside.

Rena’s eyes instantly went to the window. She stood up from her chair and rushed to the table, picking up a machete. The long blade winked in the silver moonlight. “Wait here,” she told Keiichi. “I’ll go see who that is.”

“Rena, no, don’t! Rena!”

_Aww, so sweet, Keiichi-kun is worried about me._

She wanted to cuddle him right there and then, but duty called. Machete firmly in her grip, she slipped out the window and dived into the bushes. At first, she saw nothing, but then a yellow beam of light cut through the darkness. Slowly, a humanoid figure came out of the bushes. A middle-aged man, dressed in police uniform. He had a flashlight in his hand and a small pistol strapped to his belt.

“Yeah, this is the place,” she heard him mutter. “And the lights are on. Those crazy kids thought they could live out here. Must be lovebirds.”

Those crazy kids...he could only be referring to her and her Keiichi-kun. But why, wondered Rena, would the police be looking for them?

Then it struck her, the only logical explanation: that man wasn’t a police officer. He was just dressed like one to fool her, to get her guard down. What he really was a contractor hired by Mion to come and take Keiichi away from her!

For a moment, Rena’s vision went red with rage. Her teeth rubbed grindingly against each other. Mion was smart, but Rena was smarter. She’d take care of this villain who’d come to take her boyfriend away from her.

She watched him walk towards the door of their home, and Rena took the opportunity to swiftly but quietly sneak around behind him. When he opened the door, Rena took it as her time to strike.

“Hello, is anyone in here? Wait, what the hell? Kid, why are roped up—”

“AAAAIIIIGGGGHHHH!”

Rena unleashed the feral scream of the wild as she raised the machete above her head. Mion’s hired work only had time to turn his head before she brought it down onto his skull. Keiichi cried out in gratitude as blood burst out of the man’s head. He staggered for a moment, his arms falling limply to his side. This gave Rena all the chance she needed to pull her machete back out and strike the man’s neck.

A geyser of redness exploded out of the side. The man fell to the ground, gurgling as his blood spilled on the wooden floor. His hands went to the wound and started clawing at it, as if that could close the cut, but it was all in vain.

He shook and shuddered until he gave a final jerk, then his arms fell to the ground and he exhaled his last breath.

Rena watched him die as she huffed aggressive breaths. A wide smile was on her face. She threw her head back and began to laugh; a loud, howling laugh.

“Take that, Mion!” she shouted to the heavens. “I killed your mercenary, you green-haired bitch! You’ll never take Keiichi-kun from me! He’s mine, mine, MINE!”

She cackled into the night like a wicked witch, and Keiichi could only watch her.

It took everything he had not to throw up or scream.

* * *

Hours later, Rena woke up with a start from a bad dream. She had a horrible nightmare, one in which her perfect romance with Keiichi-kun was all a lie, that she had gone crazy and kidnapped him and was doing horrible things to him. It scared her to see herself like that. She didn’t want to hurt Keiichi-kun, she loved him. She just wanted to be with him and have a happy, wonderful life together. But seeing herself in her dreams torture her boyfriend without even realizing it...it scared her.

Luckily, when she opened her eyes, she realized it was all just a bad dream. Keiichi-kun was still here for her, and she was sitting in his lap, nuzzled to his chest. She smiled, and closed her eyes again. She felt safe, feeling Keiichi-kun’s heartbeat.

But then she caught a whiff of the air, and it stunk so bad she had to open her eyes again. The air in their little home was already bad enough from silly Keiichi-kun, but now there was the stench of that man she had killed, the meat of his body already starting to rot. It was terrible!

She reached up to scratch her neck. She’d bury him outside tomorrow. Actually, maybe she’d do it now. She had plans for tomorrow, after all.

Tomorrow, Keiichi-kun was going to give her the first of many children.

Whether he wanted to or not.

**Author's Note:**

> You know, I actually really like the Rena X Keiichi pairing. But Hinamizawa ain't the place for sweet romance stories ;)
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
